


Setting Things Right

by green_blue_heller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_blue_heller/pseuds/green_blue_heller
Summary: Cas has just confessed his love for Dean and gone into the Empty.But Dean never got a chance to reply, or to even think about what he could or should say.Now it's too late.Or is it?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Destiel
Kudos: 6





	Setting Things Right

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reeling a bit from the series finale, which had aired just over two hours ago. This is sort of a fix, I guess, to give Destiel some closure.

Dean’s head swam as he brought his knees up to his chest and let the tears flow. Sammy had called a few times, but he couldn’t bring himself to answer. He wasn’t even sure if he’d be able to say anything, even if he did answer.

His world had fallen apart as he watched his best friend sacrifice himself. All to save Dean.

No one besides Sammy would have done something like that.

At least, that was what he had thought. Up until the moment he realized what Cas was doing. Even as he stood there, staring at him with a dumb look on his face, unable to do or say anything as he listened to Cas. But that seemed to be the best thing he could do at the moment. Cas had said he needed to say what he was thinking, what he was _feeling_. And Dean thought, in that moment before they died, that the least he could do was let the man speak.

No. Let the _angel_ speak. Because Cas wasn’t just some ordinary man. He wasn’t even human.

He was Castiel, angel of the Lord. Castiel. Cas. The angel who defied God and his superiors in Heaven. Cas who defied and rebelled for Dean. Because he had believed in him.

_You changed me, Dean._

The words rang in his head, and he knew it was true. They had been through so much over the years. Sure, he was still awkward and didn’t always do things right. But he thought for himself, and did what he thought was right. And not just because it was an order.

He’d fallen from grace, for Dean. 

_I rebelled. And I did it all for you._

It seemed almost a lifetime ago. And while it had been over a decade for Dean, he knew it was just a drop in a bucket for Cas. He was thousands of years old. He was an angel, an eternal celestial being.

Even though he had been human once, a long time ago. Dean liked human Cas, but he knew it wouldn’t stick. 

Of course it wouldn’t.

_I love you._

Cas’ confession right before the Empty came and took him in Billie drew another sob deep from within Dean’s chest.

He should have said something. Anything. But it all had happened so fast, and then Cas had pushed him out of the way so that the Empty didn’t take him too. 

And then it was too late. 

He was gone.

And all Dean could do was look at the wall, where the Empty had come through, and let the tears come. 

When his phone rang again, he knew he should answer it. He still didn’t know if Sammy and Bobby had been able to get the warding up to keep everyone safe, but it didn’t even matter at that moment. 

Dean almost wished Chuck would come and wipe everyone and everything out.

At least then he wouldn’t have all these _feelings_. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with them. Especially since Cas was gone.

There was so much he needed to say. That he wished he’d said before that night.

So much that now, could never be said.

Not that he was even sure he could come up with the right words, even if Cas were still there.

When the phone rang again, Dean picked it up and hurled it at the wall as he let out a strangled scream.

He just needed the noise to stop.

Needed the world to stop. Because for him, the world had ended when Cas was taken.

He stared at the broken phone pieces that lay against the wall that the Empty had taken Cas and Billie through. His vision blurred and he wiped away the tears.

As he stared at the wall, he noticed a slight shift. 

Dean squinted and glanced around the room. But nothing else seemed out of place. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat, not daring to hope that somehow Cas was trying to come back home.

_There!_

It had happened again. 

He pushed away from the wall a bit and stood on shaky legs. But he never took his eyes off the place where Cas had disappeared.

As he watched, his eyes widened as black smoke began to billow up from the floor. He went to reach for his knife, only to realize he didn’t have it. He’d had Billie’s scythe, but she’d gotten it back from him during their fight, and it had been taken into the Empty with her.

But there was something about the smoke. While at first he thought it was a demon, there was something _familiar_ and almost comforting about the inky smoke that pulsated and swirled until it finally revealed Dean’s visitor.

Dean squinted and let out a soft gasp. “Amara?”

She cast a glare in his direction as she straightened her blazer and put her shoulder back. “Hello, Dean.”


End file.
